Her Heart's Greatest Desire
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: Hermione looks in the Mirror of Erised for a class assignment, but won't tell Lupin what she sees, therefore failing...She sits there day and night not eating...What happens when Ron sees her talking about in an empty class room?


**Her Heart's Greatest Desire**

**"OK, Lavender, you're next." Professor Lupin said from the front of the classroom.**

**Lavender stepped in front of the Mirror Of Erised. She oohed at what she saw.**

**"What did you see Lavender? What's your heart's greatest desire?"**

**"For a mall to be in my room and everything is half off."**

**Parvati oohed and ran over to hug her best friend.**

**"Neville you next."**

**Nevile smiled at whatever he saw and Harry had an idea what it was.**

**"What is it Neville?"**

**"For my parents to be with me."**

**"A great desire Neville, a great Desire. Harry you next. I know what your greatest desire is, but would you like to see your parents and Sirius, anyway?"**

**"Yes, Professor."**

**"OK then."**

**Harry stepped in front of the Mirror and smiled at his parents and godfather standing next to him. After a couple second reunion, he walked away?"**

**"OK Hermione you're next. What's your heart's greatest desire?"**

**Hermione stepped in front of the Mirror and smiled at what she saw. She saw Ron with . . . Yes, Ron Weasley. She was in his arms and he just kissed her. His arms were around her waist now.**

**"Hermione, what did you see?" Her smile faded as she turned to face Lupin.**

**"I'm sorry, Professor. I can't risk telling anyone."**

**"OK, Hermione, but you do know you will fail this project if you don't tell me."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"OK, Hermione. Parvati you're up next."**

**The end of class. Everyone is gone except Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lupin**

**"Hermione, come on, you know you can tell me anything. I don't want you to fail this project." Lupin said.**

**"I know Professor. Ron, Harry go on. I'll catch up."**

**Once the boys left and she knew they were out of earshot, she turned to Lupin. "Professor?"**

**"Yes, Hermione?"**

**"My heart's greatest desire is . . . is . . . is . . ."**

**"Yes?"**

**". . . Is, Ron."**

**"Excuse me."**

**"My heart's greatest desire is Ron." She said as she stood in front of the Mirror to view the same image she saw earlier, "Ilove him, Professor, but I don't know if he loves me."**

**"There's only one way to find out."**

**"Yes there is. I go ask Ginny to ask him for me." She said as she started out the door.**

**"Hermione, you kow what I mean."**

**"I know Professor." She walked back over to him, "But I'm afraid. What if he says he doesn't love me or like me? It might ruin our friendship."**

**"It might Hermione, but you have to find out."**

**"You're right, Professor."**

**"I know I am." She hugged him and then made off to the commom room.**

**In the commom room**

**"So Hermione, what's your heart's greatest desire?" Ron asked anxiously.**

**"You'll find out soon enough."**

**"Oh, OK."**

**That night Hermione snuck out with Harry's invisibility cloak and went to the Mirror of Erised. She sat there for hours each night to watch her and Ron, flirt and kiss. Then gradually she started hanging out there in between classes and during lunch and dinner to during the weekends. One day Harry and Ron showed up.**

**"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said and made her jump.**

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"Giving you some company. We see you in here everyday looking at her heart's greatest desire and you don't care to tell anyone, but Lupin." Harry said.**

**"Yeah." Ron said.**

**"Sorry guys, but this is more important-" She groaned. "Sorry. I haven't eaten in a while."**

**"I'll go get you something." Ron offered. He left.**

**"OK, Hermione. What's your heart's greatest desire? Please tell me. If not Ron or Ginny, please me." Harry begged.**

**"OK, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Ron."**

**"OK. I swear."**

**"My heart's greatest desire is . . . is . . . Ron. I come her everyday and see us here flirting and kissing because I know it could never happen between us in reall life. Harry, I love Ron, but if I tell him and he says he doesn't love me of even like me, for that matter, it might ruin our friendship."**

**"I see. What do you dee in the Mirror right now?"**

**"I see me sitting down and Ron is sitting in a chair behind me and he is leaning up and his head is on top of mine."**

**"I see."**

**Please don't tell Ron."**

**"No need to tell Ron anything." A voice came from across the room behind her.**

**She turned around and Ron was standing there with a plate of food in his hands. He set it down. She turned back around and saw Harry's cloak swish out of sight in the doorway. She turned back around to face Ron and he was only a couple inches away from her. He helped her stand up because her legs felt like jello. He stepped n closer to her and kissed her lips. When they broke apart, Hermione felt as if she was going to faint. Ron had just kissed her.**

**"I love you, too, 'Mione. I've always loved you. Ever since I saw you on the train in first year and you told me I had dirt on my nose." They both chuckled at the memory.**

**"I have always loved you, Ron, and I always will." She wrapped him up in a hug.**

**"I'm glad I'm your heart's greatest desire, 'Mione. You're mine, too. I made up mine during class because I didn't want you to know how I felt about you. I was scared."**

**"Ron, you definitely are my heart's greatest desire. I love you."**

**"I love you, too."**

**R&R...**


End file.
